


Morning Light

by NanakiBH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy days are best spent in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the kink meme:  
> irvin/rivaille, spooning; irvin as the big spoon of course :3 rivaille acts like he dislikes being the little spoon but he never pushes irvin away either. post-coital/pre-coital anything as long as rivaille ends up tucked against him.

Erwin awoke to the sound of rain. For a few more minutes, he kept his eyes closed, stubbornly wishing the world beyond the backs of his eyelids to disappear. After another few minutes, perhaps an hour by the time his thoughts caught up to his consciousness, he finally remembered what day it was.

And the rain could stay if it really wanted. He didn't have the energy to argue with it after he remembered that they were having a rest day. The titans were surely waiting for no one, but no one could say for sure what they thought about anyway. It didn't feel right or responsible to say that the titans could wait, but they had to.

They were just humans. They had their blades, their gear, but they couldn't keep up the fight all day, every day. Although they would certainly try if they could, they had to take an occasional break to preserve more than just their physical strength.

The pull of wakefulness was eventually too strong for Erwin to resist any longer. Stretching his back, growling away the lingering temptation of sleep, he emerged back into reality. His eyes snapped shut after one tentative attempt to open them, though. The patter of the rain must have tricked him because the room around him wasn't as dark as he expected, looked warmer and brighter than what his ears made him expect.

Once his eyes had adjusted enough to open fully, they were met with a disappointingly boring view of the wall. Quietly, he turned his head over his shoulder and found what was missing, laying with his back to him, facing the opposite wall. At some point in the night, they must have rolled apart. The warmth of summer often made it too uncomfortable for them to sleep chest-to-back and by morning, they'd be like this. The warmer it got, the farther Levi seemed to roll away from him. Now, this time, he was practically teetering off the edge of the bed, one arm slung over the side, dangerously close to hitting his head on the nightstand.

Erwin withheld a laugh. Rolling over, he crept closer to his partner's sleeping form. Carefully, as not to wake him, he laid his hands on his waist and pulled him back toward the safety found at the center of the bed. It was still warm, but not ridiculously so thanks to the rain, so Erwin didn't bother resisting the urge to wrap his arms around Levi's waist. He slipped one over him and pillowed his head on the other to keep it out of the way. If he tried to put it under him, he had the feeling that Levi would wake up for sure.

The first time Erwin held him in bed, Levi had retaliated. Were Levi's back not pressed against his chest, he would have received a swift knee to the groin. When they were laying down, Levi didn't have to worry about competing with his height, didn't have to look up to make their eyes meet, never had to get up to kiss him. That was why Erwin suspected that he didn't like resting with his back against his chest. His small form fit too well there, like his body was formed to be held perfectly in his arms.

No matter how reluctantly though, he always relented.

There was something very special about the mornings when he awoke first. During the day, Levi had such a commanding presence, but something happened at night. It was like, when he shed his clothes along with his gear, he left behind his scowl as well. The light from between the window slats illuminated his face with a warm, delicate glow and made him look...

There were many words that Erwin had to describe the way he looked in that moment, but the one that settled at the front of his mind was just... _happy_. He didn't want to be so presumptuous to say that it was because of the way he held him, so he imagined that Levi was wandering in a dream, experiencing the kind of mysterious and elusive happiness that only Levi would understand.

That is, until he saw his eyebrows pinch together and hear him mumble softly. It was too quiet to understand, not quite a whole word, maybe not a word at all. Erwin was curious, though. It seemed that it wouldn't be long before Levi began his return to wakefulness, so he let his curiosity lead him. Tipping his chin up, he gently blew across Levi's ear and watched the way it made his face twist. He grumbled unintelligibly, like a child, and pressed his cheek into the pillow beneath his head in a weak attempt to hide himself from the offending sensation that dared to disturb his slumber.

Erwin inclined his head a little closer and he heard it this time. As Levi shifted unconsciously, moving one leg over the other beneath the sheets, Erwin heard it. His lips moved imperceptibly but the word – his name – was clearly heard.

Perhaps it wasn't so presumptuous of him to believe that he was responsible for the look on Levi's face after all.

It was just a guess, but his suspicion was proven correct when he slid a hand over the sheets, down between Levi's legs. He hadn't even thought of the possibility yet, but when he recalled that they had the day to themselves, it began to sound too appealing to resist.

Levi's eyes were still closed, but now that he felt the light on his face, he was only in a loose sleep. If he did anything that bothered him, he had no doubt that Levi wouldn't hesitate to stop him. He placed a kiss to the side of his neck just in case, just to give him another little push toward waking before he slipped his hand under the sheets. He slid his hand smoothly over Levi's hip and placed it over his naked arousal, smiling to himself when he felt it twitch and become harder when met with his palm.

In the summer, they frequently slept naked together. They had plans for each other the night before, but all of their lazy kisses and light play went nowhere when they were both too exhausted for it to go anywhere significant. Levi ended up falling asleep with Erwin's hand still loosely curled around his flagging arousal, so Erwin wasn't surprised at all to find him back in the mood for it in the morning.

Levi shifted again, but just slightly, seeming to relax as he pressed himself back against Erwin's chest. It must have been done unconsciously, but it still made Erwin smile. He liked watching him sleep so much that he wished that he wouldn't have to wake him, but he could tell that every time he brushed his fingers over him, Levi inched a little closer to waking. His hips sought more friction and his breathing changed, but it was hard for Erwin to tell if it were a result of his teasing or if Levi were fighting against the light that tempted him to wake.

He trailed the tips of his finger along his length, gathering them at the tip, rubbing them around the head, teasing the places he knew would be the most sensitive. None of his touches were consistent, always changing just to watch the way it made Levi react. His eyes remained closed but squeezed tightly together as Erwin gave him a single, firm stroke.

His hair fell loosely over his forehead and his cheeks were a warm pink. The heat was probably beginning to bother him again, being wrapped up in Erwin's arms and the sheets at the same time on a humid day.

Erwin let the movements of his hand slow when he noticed Levi finally struggling to open his eyes. His arms stretched out in front of him like a cat and his legs got tangled with Erwin's as he stretched them beneath the sheets. The loud groan he gave as he rolled his shoulders gradually evolved into a quiet moan as he noticed the hand between his legs.

“Don't tell me you've been jerking me off all night,” he mumbled, lifting a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“Yes,” he said very matter-of-factly. “I can't believe I haven't satisfied you yet.”

Levi simply huffed and relaxed against his chest, presently seeming unconcerned about accepting his position as the little spoon. “Damn. I'm not _that_ hard to please. You're just doing a shitty job of jerking me off. Not gonna get anywhere if you're just poking at it like that.”

Erwin laughed, allowing his facade of seriousness to fall. “Well, my apologies. I wasn't sure how you would react if you woke up to find my hand on your dick.”

“You thought I'd complain?” he asked, tilting his head to the side to look at him askance from over his shoulder.

“Never can be sure.” Erwin shrugged one shoulder. When Levi's deadpan look persisted, he dipped down for a kiss. Levi returned it slowly and slid his tongue over Erwin's lips to gain access to his mouth. As their tongues rolled across each other, Levi lifted one of his arms behind him and cupped the back of Erwin's head to hold them together. A small, sleepy and satisfied noise was uttered between their lips as Levi felt Erwin's hand close around him once again.

They only parted to breathe, and when they did, Levi gratefully took a deep breath through his nose. His grasp tightened at the back of Erwin's neck and he lazily rolled his hips, nudging his backside against Erwin's hips. When their lips met next, Erwin could feel his smile against his mouth. He glanced down and saw Levi looking up at him with a devious smirk.

“Horny bastard,” he admired, grinding against Erwin's cock.

Like he could help the way his body chose to react when he had Levi's stiff morning wood in his hand? It was hard to keep himself from rutting back against him when he felt how wet Levi was making his fingers, but he didn't plan to spend all day in bed, no matter how tempting the prospect was. If he let himself get started, he knew that they could be there for hours.

...Levi was kind of right about him, wasn't he?

Levi drew him back with a bite to the side of his jaw. “What are you doing? Don't stop.”

He hummed amusedly and nipped him back, then wrapped one of his legs around one of Levi's to bring them even closer. At that angle, it was much easier and more comfortable to kiss him. He gave Levi the kind of rough stroke he liked best, keeping his fist tight all the way from the base to the head, then repeated the motion over again from the bottom up. After a few minutes of relentless stimulation, he had Levi melting in his arms, sweating and panting heavily. He released the hand at the back of Erwin's neck to fight with the sheets, batting at them impatiently until he had them pushed midway down their thighs.

Erwin moved his lips to Levi's neck, moaning when his tongue was met with the salty-sweet taste of his hot skin. Any noises he made seemed to make Levi's louder, rising slowly to reach the kind of volume that he was sure others would hear – not that he was concerned. They didn't exactly do anything to hide their relationship. Levi had his own room but he barely ever stayed there. His room was where he kept his clothes and things, but Erwin's room was where he slept.

“I didn't even have to use anything on you,” he murmured against Levi's shoulder as he moved his fist faster around him. “Look at how wet you got all on your own. It's making quite some noise...”

Levi lifted his hand and bit the back of his wrist to hold back an extraordinary moan. His eyes squeezed shut and the muscles in his thighs tensed as he tried to keep himself from pushing straight up into Erwin's hand. Erwin didn't feel too embarrassed to say things like. It was all completely true, so it wasn't like he even had to get creative, but it always seemed to have a certain effect on Levi.

He must've still been tired because he was usually a lot more aggressive, more assertive with his desires. Instead, he seemed more than satisfied to lay there passively and let Erwin manhandle him however he liked. Levi had nothing to worry about because Erwin was intent to satisfy him as thoroughly.

He removed his hand momentarily and rubbed it up Levi's tight stomach and up over his chest which glistened with sweat. He could tell that Levi was very close to coming and he knew that a little additional stimulation could go a long way towards making the result an even more pleasurable experience. Levi sighed as he swirled the flat of his palm around his chest, then sucked in a breath when his fingers closed around one of his nipples. He pinched it roughly, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, then soothed the pain with a few gentle strokes of his palm that eventually traveled back down his stomach.

Once Levi's breathing turned into a frantic, needy pant, he knew it was time. Levi looked like he could've cried when Erwin wrapped his fingers around his cock again. He rolled his head back against his chest and closed his eyes as he stroked him. Erwin slid his free arm around Levi's waist and held him when it finally became too much for him to withstand. Levi gave one final long, drawn-out cry of pleasure as he came. A bit of it hit his stomach but most gushed over the backs of Erwin's fingers and made them slicker as he gave his cock a few more parting strokes.

While Levi lay there with his eyes closed, catching his breath, Erwin kept his hand around him loosely and just watched him, pleased to know that he was the only one capable of unraveling the fearsome corporal.

Rolling over briefly, he grabbed a tissue from the bedside to clean them and then realized that... That really wouldn't be enough to do the job.

“Shit,” Levi mumbled, sounding and looking completely sated. “That was...”

“Good?” Erwin suggested.

Levi wrinkled his nose as he touched his chest. “Messy. I feel sticky and I'm pretty sure I smell.”

That didn't matter so much to Erwin. “At the moment, I actually find it rather appealing,” he said, leaning down to kiss Levi. Before his lips could even reach him though, Levi pressed a hand to his cheek and forced him away from him. He immediately rolled out of bed, wobbling a little unsteadily on his morning legs.

He bent back with his hands on his hips and some of the bones in his back popped. Stretching his arms over his head, he looked over his shoulder at Erwin who remained neglected on the bed.

“I'm going to go take a shower,” he said, then let his arms fall back down to his sides. “...You can come if you still want some.”

Honestly, was that a question? They had all day. He was going to put his time to good use.


End file.
